


Spring Blossoms

by attackontabbae



Series: Haikyuu Drabbles [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, bokuroo - Freeform, cute af, idk what else to tag lmao, kuroo doesn't realize he's gay af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-04 23:21:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6680026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/attackontabbae/pseuds/attackontabbae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Kuroo, this had to be the perfect outcome to any of the decisions he has ever made in his life. This right here, this situation, was the pure definition of contentment in the younger boy’s book and would be for a lifetime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spring Blossoms

**Author's Note:**

> Usually I put notes at the end but I really enjoyed this fic honestly and I've become such BoKuroo trash lately but this whole thing was based off this photo ;  
> https://40.media.tumblr.com/ad512540a89ad9825f1474756f41de77/tumblr_o69d1tFp2l1u6s4f7o1_400.jpg
> 
> other than that I honestly hope you guys love this as much as I do despite the ehh ending (':

**_April 25th, 2012_ **

Kuroo remembered this day quite perfectly, the weather had been nice out for once, not being too breezy. This had resulted in him making Kenma come out to practice with him instead of staying cooped up inside all day. Though not long after, they both returned home and Kuroo went along with his usual ritual of watching some show, dinner, a shower, and homework. Later on that night, as he laid down to relax after just finishing his homework, he got a text from his other good friend, Bokuto Koutarou. Despite not going to the same schools, they had met the previous summer at a volleyball training camp. Upon his first impression, Kuroo couldn’t help but notice the boy was constantly wound up during the matches and practice. He even noticed the boy would always try to drag things on even longer with a few of the other kids that had come to the camp but they would disperse after so long. Though for Bokuto, he always stuck around even by himself to practice some form or position and soon enough Kuroo found himself staying later as well. Another thing he realized soon after he began to hang out with Bokuto was that he wasn’t a complete bird brain despite having his moments, he was cheeky and clever, he knew what he was doing, his loud personality just blocked that from everyone else’s views on him.

By the end of the camp, the two boys had exchanged emails before they had to officially depart from one another for the time being. They didn’t always get to see one another due to having things to do on their own like club practices and homework but they made it work. Whenever the pair finally saw one another for the first time in what seemed like forever, they clicked right back into place, whether it had been two days or two weeks, it was like they hadn’t been separated in the first place. Though, Kuroo’s favorite memory and most prominent one of them all had to be that following winter. He remembers he had been sent off to the store to pick up a few last minute ingredients his mother wanted when he found Bokuto. He was sitting on a set of steps by himself, back facing towards the latter but he knew it was him due to the white and yellow scarf wrapped around his neck. It was one that Kuroo had bought him as a gift for his birthday as he had been talking about needing a new one soon for the cold weather approaching. Briefly asking why he was here alone, crying, the thirteen year old dragging his best friend back to his house after picking up the stuff his mother asked him to grab. Kuroo never made Bokuto talk about what happened that day but things took a turn for the better after he brought him home and called his parents. They had laid underneath the family kotatsu drinking cups of hot chocolate after finishing the hot pot of Oden his mother made to eat. Not even managing to make it back to his room, the two fell asleep watching some movie that was playing on the tv.

Shaking his head as he had recalled the time span of the past few months, Kuroo returned his attention to his lit up phone screen.

_“Hey, Tetsu, I need to talk to you about something ://:”_

Furrowing his brows as his eyes read over the message, a tad bit of concern bubbling up in his stomach as Bokuto hardly ever texted properly. His “you”’s usually being replaced with a “u” instead and they typically contained tons of happy or random emojis and exclamation points. Besides, Kuroo knew that if it was something that serious, they would just call one another instead of texting about it.

_“Do you need me to call you Bo?”_

His reply simple but it did the job, he sent it and prepared himself to call, thumb hovering over the phone icon at the top of their messages but was quickly declined of his suggestion.

_“Nah, my parents are in the next room over, I can’t. Or well don’t really want them to hear…”_

Frowning, brown eyes continue to stare at the text as he starts to type a new message but was interrupted by a second one popping up on his screen.

_“I don’t think I like girls… At least not in the way all the other guys on the team do and idk how to feel, I can’t really talk to them or my parents about it.”_

Pausing, Kuroo gazed at the message for a few moments, trying to understand what he was getting at before he ran a hand through his still damp hair. Deleting the message he had just begun, he then replaced it with a new string of words.

_“Hey, hey Kou, bro, it’s fine I promise, whatever’s going on with you, with what you’re feeling, I’m here man, you’re my best friend.”_

Sending the message as soon as he finished and satisfied with it, he set his phone on his chest, forearm resting across his eyes as he awaited a ding to signal a reply.

_“Thanks man, it means a lot Tetsurou, but what if I actually like guys? I’ve never been with one but if I were asked, I’d say that males, well their bodies just seem more… comforting I guess.”_

Scrubbing his eyes as he picked up his phone, Kuroo began reading the words carefully, he let his fingers type out the next message he was going to send

_“Don’t stress it bro, and don’t force yourself to choose, I mean, you might not even like either one, but no matter the end result, I’m sticking by you :’)”_

Lip catching between his teeth, the black haired male only hoped he was saying the right things. He wished they were actually on the phone so Kuroo could hear how Bokuto sounded, wanted to make sure he would really be okay, that he was okay.

_“Thanks bro, it means a lot :3, let's hang this weekend yeah?”_

Laughing softly, his worrisome thoughts diminishing as he knew right then and there the older male was back to himself, the small cat face being enough to reassure him.

_“Yeah, I’m down, come to my place and we’ll have a movie marathon or watch some volleyball matches that come on.”_

It was evident enough now that the duo didn’t even need to, didn’t bother to be specific, to ask their parents anymore as they practically lived at one another's homes.

_“Sounds good, I’ll see u then Tetsu c:”_

Snorting at the message, Kuroo shook his head, sending one last message before rolling over, covering his head with his pillows and letting his heavy lids fall shut. The last thing on his mind being how things would go this weekend with Bokuto.

 

**_April 30th, 2012_ **

Saturday finally rolled around and Kuroo waited impatiently for Bokuto to show. Several minutes passing since he received the text telling him the latter was on his way, though he finally heard the sound of the front door opening. Immediately rushing out, Kuroo tackled the other black haired boy, knocking him down. “Kou!” and ‘umph’ following behind the nickname. The pair then breaking out into laughter as they lay tangled in one another. “Geez Tetsu, at least let me properly step into the house before you tackle me man.” Sitting up on top of the older male, Kuroo realized the compromising position, Bokuto’s red face causing him to notice and he quickly scrambled off his lap, standing up straight. “Sorry, sorry… C’mon, let’s take your stuff to my room.” Holding his hound out to help Bokuto up, he grins and leads him to his room, slim, long fingers overlapping his best friends thicker ones. Reaching the bedroom, Kuroo let go of the hand within his own as he turns around to look at the latter. “Soo, what do you want to do first Bo?” His brow quirking as he glances over at the shorter boy.

* * *

 

Returning to the bedroom, the pair fell back into their respected areas of Kuroo’s bed. It was now ten thirty and they had been told to turn in for the night by Kuroo’s mom. “Y’know, I’m glad we’re friends Kou, besides Kenma, you’re one of my best friends. You’re practically family now if I’m honest.” Looking away from the ceiling, brown eyes met peering yellow iris’. “Hey, what’s wrong?” Brows furrowing as he watches Bokuto sit up on his elbows. “Hey… Kuroo” The voice trailing off into the dimly lit room before starting again, “Can I try something real quick?” Gaze breaking from Kuroo’s as he ask the question. Feeling his stomach jump, suddenly light and fluttery, Kuroo didn’t understand why he felt so anxious but went along with it anyway. “Sure, I don’t mind, what you do is whatever, it’s your home too.” Not quite sure on what to say or what Bokuto was going to try, Tetsurou put his trust in his best friend, besides what could go wrong? Ears suddenly filling with a shaky, unsure voice as Bokuto spoke up again “Please don’t hate me Tetsu.” The phrase causing Kuroo to frown, wanting to respond to the statement, he was soon cut off. The latter had suddenly rolled over slightly, propping his arm up by the side of Kuroo’s head, the rest of his weight resting on his opposite forearm as he hovered his top half over the lanky male.

Inhaling sharply, lips molding against him in a mere second, too fast for Kuroo to properly comprehend what was going on. Though he sadly found himself relaxing just as quickly, his mouth moving on its own accord, kissing back. Brows knitting together as he also couldn’t understand why he didn’t push Bokuto off him, surely if it was anyone else he would have immediately done so but with the owl male, he for some reason didn’t mind. The kiss was sloppy and they both move hesitantly as the were both inexperienced, not quite sure on how they should move their bodies. Though it seemed more intense than it should have been, perhaps it was because they were both guys and in any other situation it would have been considered weird amongst regular best friends. Something ha pressed against his mouth, more so running over his lower lip than anything, the sudden action causing Kuroo to gasp out. Not realizing that it was just Bokuto’s tongue as it slips into his now open mouth, fingers slipping up to grip the black hair belonging to the boy on top of him. Tetsurou let him press on further, tongue running over his teeth and throughout his entire mouth before it began rubbing against his own, the feeling surprisingly very pleasing to him. Though the kiss was soon enough cut short as they both pull back, gasping for air, Kuroo’s lips slick with saliva, his face completely flush with a shade of pink. Running his tongue over his lips, he subconsciously and practically collected the saliva left behind from Koutarou’s mouth.

The only sound to fill the room was  their breathing, neither one of them moving an inch from where they were. Moments later, Bokuto spoke up and broke the silence, a small mumbled apology falling from his lips as he kept his eyes closed. “M’sorry Kuroo, I shouldn’t have but I couldn’t contain myself, I needed to know, wanted to know.” His fingers moving back to massage the older one’s scalp as he spoke to him, oddly enough, he wasn’t freaking out like he should have been but then again, a lot of things Bokuto does hardly phase him anymore. Not questioning what he meant by he needed to know, Kuroo resists the urge to pull the older male down down, swallowing the whine clawing at his throat. “Oh no, no don’t apologize,” Forcing the words out as he cups Bokuto’s cheek, “c’mon, let's go to bed yeah?” the latter leaning into his touch before he nods, rolling back into his place on the mattress.

Silence washing over the pair before Kuroo let out a sigh, the boy could practically feel the emotions that were radiating from his best friend. Shifting, he threw his arm around the shorter one, pressing his chest against the broad back in front of him. Nuzzling his nose against the expanse of Bokuto’s neck, soft black hair tickling his face as he did. Air coming from his lips with a soft puff, it caused his guest to shiver, “Y’know, just ‘cause that happened doesn’t mean cuddles are prohibited now.” The statement coming out casually seeing as it had become a normal thing between the two, cuddling that is. Not that it mattered that they did it deliberately or not as every time they woke up in the mornings, their positions floundering so they were in some sort of entangled position, whether it be Bokuto sprawled all over him or Kuroo pressed deeply into his backside, practically meld against him. Moments passing before the sulking male turns himself over, burying his face into his pale neck. Shuddering this time himself as the thick lips mumble a soft _‘thank you’_ into his skin, the words gliding over his sensitive skin causes goosebumps to ripple all throughout his skin. Only nodding, Kuroo begins to rub circles into the wide plane of skin and muscle, hand slipping underneath the material of the shirt as he began to slow the movement. The pair saying nothing, listening to one another breath as they drift off into a deep slumber, limbs tangling together as they soak up the silence.

 

**_May 31st, 2016_ **

It had been at least a little over four years since that entire incident but Kuroo had no regrets about letting it play out the way it did. After the first time, the pair had continued with the acts lord knows how many times, not that it really mattered much anyway. Though they only ever went as far as practically dry humping one another and the occasionally bite marks on each others shoulders or neck. The string of events leading them to where they are today.

The pair being entwined in one another for the past four years, they had only officially became a couple two years prior to now. Finally as third years in high school, they were well on their way to graduation and college. Which speaking of, Kuroo has now idea how it happened, but the both of them sent in applications to the same college and by chance, were accepted in. As crazy as it may sound, they never really spoke about it with the constant whirl of exams around their heads, their free time with one another constantly filled with attention on each other alone. After conjuring up enough money, they found a decent apartment with a reasonable distance from their college.

Finally pulling everything out of the last box and placing the items in their proper places, Kuroo let himself flop down onto the couch next to his boyfriend. Sighing deeply as he made himself comfortable up against the latter’s side, curling up, he began to nudge Bokuto’s cheek with his nose.”Bo,” The nickname falling from his lips in a soft mewl, only getting a hum in response as golden eyes peek down at him. Pressing a brief kiss to the tan skin “M’tired,” words slurring slightly as he wraps his arm over Bokuto’s torso, hand slipping underneath the fabric of the shirt, resting a cool hand on heated skin, creating a quiver of muscles. “Wanna take a nap then babe?” Pointed brows raising as they look down at Kuroo, voice filling his ears as he responds with a simple _‘mhm’._ Brown eyes looking up through thick lashes, eyelids hooded and within seconds, he felt himself being lifted off the couch.

Despite his tall, lanky form, he was easy to carry as he let himself relax in the sharply defined arms of his boyfriend. Head lulling onto the broad shoulder as he lets his eyes fall shut, murmuring out “I love you Kou,” his statement of endearment being loud enough for the latter to ear. His body soon connecting with the plush, soft comforter they owned, tugging Bokuto down with him, he buries his face into the feathery black and grey hair. Exhaling softly as the muscular arms pull him closer, molding their frames together naturally… _“Yeah, this is just right.”_ For Kuroo, this had to be the perfect outcome to any of the decisions he has ever made in his life. This right here, this situation, was the pure definition of contentment in the younger boy’s book and would be for a lifetime. The last thing to fill his ears before falling into a deep abyss of sleep is the deep rumble of his boyfriend’s voice, “I love you too Tetsu,”


End file.
